Throughout the Years
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Pandora Lovegood was a force to be reckon with. Anyone who knew her personally could attest to it. When she wanted something, there was hardly anything that could stand in her way. So when she finds out that her godson is placed with Dursleys, let's just say things are not pretty for Dumbledore. AU! No Dursleys!


Hey guys! Welcome to my new story, though it should be between 7 – 10 chapters! It is also going to be Harry and one ( or both ) the twins! I know I have other stories and requests to get to, but I have fallen in love with the Weasley twins in the last couple days and I had a couple ideas stuck in my mind, but now they are all going to be smashed into this one story! I hope you guys enjoy this and stick through until the end!

Pandora Lovegood was a force to be reckon with. Anyone who knew her personally could attest to it. When she wanted something, there was hardly anything that could stand in her way. She wanted to be a Ravenclaw? She was. She wanted to become an outstanding spell creator? She became one of the best. She wanted to forsake her traditional pureblood family to marry Xenophilius Lovegood? She did. So you see once her mind was set on something, she obtained it. No matter how long it took.

So when she heard that her dear friend Lily Potter and her husband James had been killed by the loathsome – now vanquished - Dark Lord and that Sirius Black had been behind it, she stepped up to take young Harry. To clear up any misunderstanding, Pandora was named the godmother of Harry though she was caught up in her own pregnancy for the majority of early life. Her little Luna only being born six months after himself. But she still loved the boy as her own and made an oath to protect him should his parents and Sirius be unable to. Imagine her surprise when she arrived at Godric's Hollow and found no trace of her godson. She had been to the little cottage a few times before, though the hole in the ceiling had almost been enough to bring her to her knees. Her heart ached for the friend she had not seen since she went into hiding. When she could not find trace of her godson, Pandora went to next logical choice. Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you mean you put him somewhere safe?" Her voice was ice cold, decades of being in a traditional pureblood household shining through. Her silvery eyes were hard as she stared at the foolish headmaster. Did he not have any respect for the will of James and Lily? Sure they had not talked in almost a year, but Pandora knew that the two would want their wills followed in regards of their son.

"He is with his family, they will care and love for him. Give him a normal childhood, away from all of the fame in ours. You must understand, Pandora," that damned twinkle in his eye made her wish that she could curse it away. Placing Harry with his muggle relatives? How little did Dumbledore know Lily Potter?

"Mrs. Lovegood to you, Dumbledore. And I understand perfectly. But no matter what you think about Harry and this so called Boy-Who-Lived persona, Lily would never want her boy in the hands of those muggles," the word burned her throat. She had nothing against the muggleborn or halfblooded, but muggles themselves? That is where the problem lied. Their fear for the unknown and destroying what they do not understand is enough for any sane wizard or witch to despise them. They should not have to hide their nature away. "You have not seen the last of me Dumbledore. And for your sake, I hope you wise up and bring Harry to me before I take more extreme actions." With that the platinum haired woman floo'd from his office. The headmaster sighed and sat back in his chair. He had hoped that this matter would disappear in light of the celebrations in the Wizarding World. After all, who wanted a custody case after the darkest wizard of their time was just vanquished?

Though it had taken a month, Pandora returned with a vengeance. Only she did not return to Hogwarts, this time their meeting was within Gringotts at the will hearing of James and Lily Potter. Dumbledore had been stunned when the summons arrived in his office, as Harry's magical guardian, on a sunny Tuesday morning. He had thought that he sealed their wills so no one could hear them. How in Merlin's name did they manage to unseal the wills? The headmaster got his answer when he walked into the Gringotts meeting room and was met with two heads of platinum hair, both smirking at him identically.

Pandora Lovegood came from one of the most influential pureblood families in the British Wizarding World; The Malfoys. And even with his recent trial of being a Death Eater, it seems Lucius Malfoy still had quite a few strings within the Ministry. It explains why the will was unsealed. If a Malfoy wanted something, they got it. Dumbledore took the seat across from them, seated next to a depressed looking Remus Lupin and a witch that he did not personally know.

"Good morning Albus," Pandora smirked at him, Lucius nodding his welcome as well. Dumbledore knew all about Lucius' true allegiance. Knew that he plead that he was Imperius'd into doing the Dark Lord's bidding, all to save himself and his name. The aging wizard nodded as well before turning to Lucius.

"Is all this necessary Lucius? Harry is quite happy with his family, they will keep him safe and humble," the blond man scoffed and shook his head at Dumbledore.

"No muggle should knowingly raise a magic child, especially one as important as Mr. Potter. Besides, my sister is confident that she is named his guardian and that you have stolen him from her. A crime, mind you Albus. Though it was a bit tricky with how the will was sealed. Any clue how that came to be Albus?" Lucius' drawl was that of an aristocratic pureblood, making Dumbledore blanch slightly. Lucius was poised and dangerous, like a cobra ready to strike at the right time to kill their opponent. It was no wonder he had fit in remarkably so with Slytherin. Yet, despite their differences in believes and values, Pandora was still his little sister and if she asked for his help, he would aid her the best of his ability. Unsealing the Potters' wills was easy.

All in the room looked up when a goblin entered the room, files in his claw, presumably the wills. He made his way to the front of the table, standing on the chair there so he could be seen by all of those at the table. "Good morning all, we are waiting for a few more and then we can get on with our days. My name is Griphook and I will be reading the wills of one James Potter and one Lily Potter nee' Evans." Griphook stated, nodding his head briefly before he begun to shuffle the papers in front of him around. Not even five minutes after his announcement did the door open again, revealing the last of their party. Severus Snape looked as if he had not slept in the month since Lily's passing and seemed ready to curse the woman at his side. The woman was ranting, though no noise came from her mouth. Silencio, Pandora realized. In her arms was a familiar boy who look way too much like his father to be fair to the grievers in the room. He was asleep, blissfully unaware of the woman holding him or the world around him.

"Severus, you should not have brought him," Dumbledore began, standing from his seat. The potions' master simply stared back at the professor before plucking the baby from the horse-like woman and coming to place him in Remus' arms. He looked at Pandora, a slight apologetic look slipping onto his usually stoic face.

"My apologies, Pandora. I believe he might feel more secure, if he wakes, to see a familiar face," Severus explained, getting a nod in understanding from the blonde woman before taking a seat next to Lucius. He had also done it to see the light return to the solemn werewolf. Remus had lost everything in the last month and Harry was the only thing that remained of the life he once had. Severus hoped that Pandora would let Remus come visit Harry often as he grew up so he could at least know his roots. Besides with the death of his parents, Harry could use all the family he could get.

"Now that we are all here, the will reading will commence. Please do remember that any outbursts or oppositions will result in anything you have been granted, revoked and to be placed back within the Potter vaults." All nodded at the table, letting the goblin continue. "I will begin with the will and testament of James Potter." Suddenly the voice of James filled the room, reading the will to the room.

" _I, Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, of sound mind and sound body, declare this will to be my final will and testament, voiding all previous ones. This will and testament is dated October 25_ _th_ _, 1981."_ Meaning James must have had an off feeling and wanted to update their wills. Remus teared up once more at the sound of his friend's voice. It had seemed like it had been years since he had last heard him, when it had only been a few months. His grip tightened briefly on Harry, keeping himself in check enough to not hurt the baby.

" _To Lily Potter, my love, dark times are upon us and I hope that with everything that is happening, you were spared. I leave everything to you. It is all yours, Lils. Please take care of Harry and tell him about me. I know you will, you are the best mother our child could ever ask for. I pray that you are hearing this, my Lily flower. That whatever cruel fate I have suffered has spared you and our boy. I will be waiting on the other side for you. I love you, Tiger Lily."_ There was not a single doubt in anyone's mind that James Potter had loved Lily. It was evident, even to Severus, that their love was pure and true. Severus was glad that his friend had found someone to love her so deeply.

" _To Sirius Black, I leave you the most precious thing to me, my son Harry. I know you will care for him as your own and teach him the true Marauder way."_ Remus and a few others at the table let out a soft chuckle at this, knowing about the Marauders from their time at Hogwarts together. Severus scowled at Remus' laugh, causing the werewolf to grin at the Slytherin, pressing a kiss to Harry's unruly hair. _"I also leave you Potter Manor, since I know you loved it immensely when hiding from your mother. You are also in charge of the title of Lord Potter, at the time of my father's passing, until my son is of age to claim the title."_ Remus briefly wondered who would take all this on now that Sirius was imprisoned. _"It is also worth mentioning that as of May 2_ _nd_ _, 1981 Peter Pettigrew was chosen as secret keeper of Godric's Hollow. Should we be found by Voldemort,"_ Many shuddered as the name was spoken without fear. _"Sirius was not our secret keeper for several months. It was Peter to betrayed if we are found."_ Remus stared at the table, refusing to look at the others in the room. It made a lot of sense why Sirius had gone after Peter that night instead of staying with Harry. And why he had killed him, but the picture of Peter lying face up, eye milky in death had been etched into Remus' mind forever. No, this information did not take away from Sirius killing someone, even if Peter was a traitor.

" _To Remus Lupin, I leave you 10,000 galleons with the hope that you will take care of yourself a bit better. My old friend, you are too hard on yourself and I do not want you to blame yourself for my death or Lily's. If you are hearing this, that means Harry survived and that is enough Remus."_ The werewolf could not stop the tears, burying his face in the wispy hair that Harry had. He had always questioned his friendship with James. He and Lily was rather close in the later years while James and Sirius were like twins, always together. _"Should Lily and Sirius be unable to take care of Harry, I want you to tell him of us, that is what I am entrusting you with. Harry will need to know the most successful way to prank those Slytherins!"_ The Slytherins in the room quirked their lips at the words, amused but not willing to express it outwardly. _"Unless he is a Slytherin, then Merlin have mercy on Snape."_ Remus let out a watery smile at the potions' master, who rolled his eyes at the werewolf. _"Take care of yourself Moony. Take care of my family, even if it is only Harry now."_ Remus nodded his head, knowing that James could not see him. It reassured the werewolf immensely though.

" _To Severus Snape,"_ the black haired man sat up a bit, not actually thinking he would be mentioned in James' will. _"I would like to start by personally apologizing for my actions as a teenager in Hogwarts. I am sorry for all the pranks and rather spiteful words. I take full responsibility for the Shrieking Shack incident and any other that have come to physically or emotionally harm you."_ Severus stared at the parchment, wishing James Potter was here so he could see the smile on the man's lips as he joked. He could not be serious, could he? He sounded pretty damn serious. _"Lily seems to trust you and I have come to trust whatever she feels. Please look after my son, no matter how much he and I resemble each other. I would like to believe that you are bigger than our childhood hatred. Harry is an innocent little boy and he might even have a knack for potions if you give him a chance. He loves mixing his milk with his peas after all,"_ Severus scrunched his face at the small child, Remus chuckling and nodding to confirm that it was in fact true. _"I also leave you any potion related material in the Potter vaults, to help you gain your mastery and aid you in the future."_ Severus felt his throat tighten. He had gotten his mastery a few weeks ago, not too long after their deaths. He would still benefit greatly from anything the ancient house of Potter had to offer however.

"The portion for Harry Potter has been omitted for the time being, until Mr. Potter is of age to hear for himself," Griphook cut James' voice briefly, moving further down the scroll.

"I am here as Harry Potter's magical guardian. I should be able to hear his part for him," Dumbledore chimed in, startling Pandora who had honestly forgotten he was there.

"Magical guardian illegally, Mr. Dumbledore. I will remind you that I have read both wills before now, as their account manager and am well aware of who Harry should be in the care of." Griphook said curtly before a snide grin slid on his lips, exposing the pointy teeth that goblins were in possession of. "In fact, you should not be here at all as you are not listed in either will." Griphook snapped his fingers and two guards – wizards of course – entered and removed a grumbling Dumbledore from the room. Lucius smirked at his sister, squeezing her hand briefly. She would not have to worry about her godson any longer. James' will continued on for a bit more before it came to a close.

" _Last order of business, Harry is to never be placed with Lily's muggle sister Petunia Dursley. Petunia was remarked as not liking anything abnormal and Harry would not have been safe there. If Sirius is unable to take his position as godfather of Harry, the list of people who are to take Harry are the following; Pandora Lovegood, Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, or Lucius Malfoy. This ends my last will and testament, so mote be it."_ The parchment glowed briefly before rolling itself back up. Lucius was a tad confused why he was on the list, but he figured it would be explained in Lily's will.

The people only hear for James's will left the small meeting room, leaving the rest of them there. One of the them had the sense to take the horse-like woman with them. Pandora had gone annoyed just watching her talk as if the will hearing was nothing sacred. If any of them had heard what Petunia Dursley had to say, she would probably not have made it home.

"Now we will continue with Lily Potter's will," Griphook announced, eyes focusing on the squirming Harry who Remus was shushing quietly.

"Mooy!" It was in vain since Harry was a rather calm baby and only wanted to turn so he could sit on Remus' lap and see who was at the table. He waved happily at the flabbergasted goblin who waved his claw back at the young boy. Harry leaned back into Remus' stomach, observing the others at the table. Severus snorted thinking he look something akin to a mafia boss he had seen on the telly many years ago.

"Content now Prongslet?" Remus asked, shaking his head when Harry hummed in answer. Harry was too smart for his own good. Griphook tapped the parchment and the room was filled with the voice of Lily Potter.

" _I, Lady Lily Evans Potter, Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, of sound mind and sound body, declare this will to be my final will and testament, voiding all previous ones. This will and testament is dated October 25_ _th_ _, 1981."_ Harry sat up a bit straighter at the sound of his mother, but after inspecting the room, slumped at not finding her. Remus shuddered briefly. Harry should not have to know that his 'mama' and 'dada' were gone so soon in his life.

" _To James Potter, dear God please be alive and reading this. I do not have much like you do, you prat, but I do trust you to raise our baby. Though I'll come and haunt you if you spoil him. Make him humble James, teach him pureblood and muggle things – and not just your beloved telly! I love you with all of my heart Jamie, make sure Harry knows every day that his mama loves him."_ The room was torn between crying and laughing at the differences and similarities between James and Lily's wills. Their love was true and unlike any other. Remus longed to see them argue one more time, the fondness on Lily's face and the playful guilt on James' telling Lily that he was not sorry for what he did, but sorry he was caught. Remus and Sirius watched on, small Harry perched on Sirius' shoulders and shrieking in happiness to let the others know he was there.

" _To Remus Lupin, I do not have much like James, but I know you do not want money or property that James will surely give you. No, my dearest friend, I leave you my library of books and journals with only two exceptions, listed below. I do not want you beating yourself over this Remus. Someone needs to keep a calm head and it surely is not going to be Sirius or James. Keep them sane for me, Remy? And make sure Harry is not only Marauder, make sure he knows that school is more than just pranks. Despite what the three of you thought at Hogwarts."_ Remus smiled fondly at the parchment, keeping his head down so no one could see his tears. No one was judging him however. He had, after all, lost three friends and found out the other was a traitor.

" _To Severus Snape, I would like to say first that I forgive you for that incident in our fifth year. I wish we have reconciled long before now, especially now that I will never get to personally tell you, but I had forgiven you the hour after it occurred. James and Sirius were rather malicious at Hogwarts and I understand that sometimes the easiest people to harm are the ones who love you,"_ Hearing Lily forgive him had brought tears to Severus' onyx eyes, though the Slytherin was quick to push his mask back in place. It would be different if it was just Lucius, Pandora, and Remus in the room. No there were others here. _"I leave you all of my books and journals pertaining to potions, though you may have to fight off Remus for some of them,"_ Severus smirked at Remus, who grinned in challenge. _"Please protect my little Harry, especially if James has fallen as well."_ Severus looked at the little baby. He was using Remus' hands to stand up on his thighs, balance precariously, but Severus had no doubt that out of the entire room, none would let him hit the ground.

" _To Pandora Lovegood, I leave you all books and journals related to spell crafting and charms. It has been a good while since I have seen you, Dora. I do hope you and Xeno are doing well, and little Luna as well! I know Harry will love her, should he be placed in your care. Make sure you show the boys just how dangerous Ravenclaws can be."_ Lily's voice was playful and Pandora brushed the tears from her face listening to her sister in all but blood spoke. Lily had been one of the only ones who had not seen Pandora's family name. She only saw Pandora, the blonde girl who had a knack for creating spells, no matter how pointless. Lily still used the shoe lace tying spell every time her shoes came untied at school.

" _To Lucius Malfoy, in the event Sirius is unable to take his position as Lord Potter, the title moves to you. I have permission from James, he was too proud to put it in his own will. You have always been kind to me behind closed doors and I know that you will do anything to protect your family, especially your young dragon. I know when the time comes, you will consider Harry like you consider Draco. Please use his title well and give him a leg up in this world."_ Lucius was surprised by the title given to him, but he could use it to his advantage. Not many had known that Lucius was actually a spy, forced to take the mark from his deranged father. However, Lily was the smartest witch of their age and had known that he only wanted to marry Narcissa Black and make a name for himself away from his father.

Lily's voice continued on for a bit more, most of who she named now gone so their shares would return to the Potter vaults. Her will ended much like James', stating that Harry was never to go to the Dursleys and that Pandora was the first in line after James and Sirius. None were surprised and many began to leave once it was finally over. Pandora made her way over to Remus, smiling gently at the wolf. Harry had fallen asleep once more, tucked into Remus' chest. She did not want to deprive the Gryffindor so soon of his last connection to his friends, but it was almost lunch time and Luna would be wondering where she was.

"You will let me visit?" He asked tentatively, scare to meet her eyes. Many did not believe that werewolves should even be given rights and he had not talked to Pandora since Lily went into hiding. Maybe she had changed in that time?

"Of course, Remus! Anytime you would like, you still know where I live?" She asked, confused why he would think she would deny him rights to see Harry. She knew that if Remus was not a werewolf, he would be taking Harry right now. He was the most reasonable choice, but the Ministry would never let him take Harry, especially now that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yeah," Remus' smile returned and he carefully handled over his bundle to Pandora. "He likes stories at bedtime, he can get pretty restless if he does not have a story," Remus said nervously, scared that this would be the last time seeing Harry. Pandora smiled gently at Remus and patted his arm with her free hand.

"Thank you, Rem. How about you come over tomorrow for dinner and you can fill me in on everything Harry related?" She could sense his nerves and knew that they would ease once he realized that she was not taking Harry and running. Once he agreed and they set a time, she moved to her brother. With a wave to Severus and Remus, the two Malfoy siblings disapparated, Harry Potter pressed between their chests for protection.

"This is going to be your new home, Harry," Pandora smiled, tired after a long day, but still awake enough to look after the young children in her home. She placed the dark haired boy into Luna's crib, making sure each baby had their own blanket and stuffed animals. She would have to go and get Harry a crib tomorrow, or perhaps rescue the one from his home. But for right now this would do. She giggled as Harry shook his little fist at her, an upset look on his chubby little face. "Ah yes, the story before bedtime," she chuckled, Harry's face lightening up at the familiar word. Luna was watching her mama carefully, used to her mother kissing her head and singing her to sleep. Pandora sat down in a rocking chair next to the crib so both babies could see and hear her without having to stand over them.

"Let's see. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in need of saving and who better to save her then the knight in shining armor? Their names were Lily and James."

Ahhh! I hope you guys like this! I am already in love with this story! So my idea for Sirius, so Harry can grow up with Luna, is that he actually did go after Peter and kill him, so yay no Peter! But, boo Sirius is most likely in Azkaban indefinitely. So the next chapter is going to take place when Harry is four years old and he is going to meet the Weasleys! I was thinking of doing a chapter for each book and there would be 7 chapters at least, plus this one and the next. I was wondering if you guys had any particular scenes you would love to see before Hogwarts or during Hogwarts? Hell even after! Let me know! Please comment and share your ideas with me!

I do have a tumblr and take requests so if you wanna have a conversation, scream at me about something, or request ( I do most things as long as it is Harry ) something message me over at scarycis on tumblr!

I hope you guys enjoy this! – Courtney xxx


End file.
